Emerging mobile communications are increasingly multi-media rich and often involve concurrent processing and memory intensive operations like location-based services, navigation services, video (recording, playback, streaming), text-to-speech synthesizers, and speech recognition, just to name a few.
To address these applications, designers of mobile devices are employing multi-processor architectures such as, for example, an ARM (Advanced Risk Machines) combined, or integrated, with a similar processor intercommunicating with conventional inter-processor protocols.
The foregoing architecture suffers from poor processing efficiency when sharing software service applications in a multiprocessor system. Embodiments in accordance with the invention presented below overcomes this deficiency.